Artemis's Transformation (Brian)
Decipherer: Nighttime shenanigans had Artemis waking up far later in the day than he'd desired, and even then he didn't immediately notice the change. He felt hot under the blanket covers, and as he began to move out from them, he found his movements strangely labored, not even stopping to consider the stiffing pains in his back. Pushing the blankets off grew harder and harder. He began to call out, his voice squeaky and somewhat childlike, "Help me! Someone, help!" triman95: Carrying a box of food to one of the rooms, Brian pauses for a moment as he hears out Artemis's cries for help barely. His senses now somewhat diluted he taps the side of his head to make sure nothing was in his ears. Setting the box done he enters into the room. Trying to see who or what was making that small sound. Calling out, "Is anyone in hear?" Hoping at this point that his ears are not rotting or broken. Decipherer: There's faint movement from under the blanket on on one of the beds. triman95: Walking over, he takes the end of the blankets and sweeps it off fast. Knowing that he been accidentally breaking things with his new zombie strength. Almost immediately after tearing the bed blanket off of the bed he cannot help but laugh real hard at Artemis's monster form. Decipherer: Artemis flies up into the air with a deep scowl. "It's not funny!" triman95: "You are right," Brian says as he pat slams his hand on his knee, "It is hilarious!" After another patting slam on his own knee, he pops his own leg out of place hitting the ground with a loud thud. Frowning now on the ground, but somehow still laughing. Decipherer: He cringes as he watches Brian fall, and Artemis quickly hovers above his leg. "Oh goodness, are you alright?" triman95: "That depends. Let me check," he says as moves his ankle and leg at the same time. forgetting that he has not feeling in either part, nor his whole body at the moment. "Hmmm..." turning over as he sees his leg is out of place. Taking both of his hands and forcing his leg back into place, almost making a cracking sound. "I'm good now." Decipherer: Artemis flies back, his hands covering his ears. "... Yikes." triman95: "Its alright," he says with a smile on his face as he gets up, "Since becoming the living dead I can't feel a bit paaiiaaiinnn." His mind may have possible rotted a bit or went a little funky at the end from some sort of rotting. Decipherer: Artemis clasps a hand over his mouth, his gaze filling with concern. "Oh dear, should I be worried?" triman95: Looks confuse at Artemis's question, "Worried about what? Not like I plan on testing these zooommm features. I feel great, but not that great." Not really aware of the fact that his speech pattern has changed with the new monster body. Decipherer: Artemis gives a small smile, shrugging and waving his hands somewhat absently. "Your words are a little, erm... Well, off..." triman95: "They are now?" he says, not really believing Artemis, "I haven't reee notice a thing if you ask mmmeeee. Although, I have to ask, how does it feeee to be tiny?" Decipherer: Artemis pouts, his lower lip jutting out rather childishly. "Oh, hush! This isn't gonna last forever!" triman95: "I am not sure if I should be happy or disappointed by this," he says with a honest expression, "Sure the zombie strength and lack of pain is good, but the possssi of rotting and fixing my limbs are already connnn and annoying. Plus I start of had a plan for a half maaaa and half fish meal tonight. Sounded good." Decipherer: Artemis stifles a giggle and rests himself on the foot of the bed. "That's unfortunate, I'm sorry." triman95: Brian shrugs as he says, "That is alright. Gueeee I will have to move my plans up whiiii it lasts. Can't even get thaaaa damn green fog out anyway." Decipherer: Artemis looks towards the green fog that creeped along the floor. "That's what did it?" triman95: Shrugs, "No idea. I am a staaa worker. Not a scientist. I been trying a good amount of the day to get it out of the building unnnnn I gaved up." Decipherer: "Oh, hon, I'm sorry! Have there been any discoveries on how to fix it?" triman95: He shakes his head 'no' at the question, "To be honest. I think evvvvv-yone is either not in a position to do anything or I just haven't heard. Wish I hopppp is the first. If not than I will havvvv to worry about my ears falling off then." Decipherer: He cringes at the mere thought. "I don't want to be a fairy forever either..." triman95: Smiles as he says, "Guess I better leave you scientists to your work then." Decipherer: Artemis bursts into laughter, giggles interspersed in his words, "I'm not a scientist. Well, I'm -- more of a psychologist, but... I do more of the human sciences." triman95: "Still more qualify than me." Obtained From Let's Get Spooky! Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:Halloween Special: Monster Mash